Secret Song
by Fancy Face
Summary: (3x4, 1x2 on the side) Trowa wakes up from a nightmare, and to help him get back to sleep Quatre expresses his feelings in a song.


Author's Notes: Beware, another musical song fic by me. *evil laughter* I'm sorry I love musicals, and I love complying them with my favorite G-boys. The song is from Moulin Rouge, one of my all time favorite musicals. Now, this is a yaoi fic, but nothing graphic. Just sweet fluffiness between Quatre and Trowa, with some Heero and Duo on the side. Now, most of this is sap but there is humor at the end. This is one shot, and hopefully no one is out of character. Enjoy!  
  
Secret Song:  
  
By: Fancy Face  
  
The sound of Trowa screaming caused the other pilots to rush in to see what was wrong. Quatre flicked on the light to see Trowa tossing and turning in his bed. The poor thing was having a nightmare. Quatre rushed to his side, along with the others. It was Quatre who tried to wake him.  
  
"Trowa. Come on. Wake up." Quatre shook him lightly.  
  
Trowa bolted straight up. He was shaking and tears were forming in his eyes. When Quatre turned to the other pilots, they knew he would be taking care of the problem. Heero, Wufei, and Duo left Trowa's room, pulling the door partially closed behind them.  
  
When they were gone, Quatre climbed into bed and cradled Trowa in his arms, and tried to sooth him. "Shh... It's okay now... I'm here..." Trowa's shaking along with his tears had stopped. Quatre then said to him: "Care to tell me what it was about? It might make you feel better."  
  
Trowa shook his head 'no' and embraced Quatre tightly, and he began to cry again. "All right, all right..." Quatre began to rock him back and forth gently. "You don't have to tell me..." Quatre continued but he was stopped when Trowa began to speak through his sobs.  
  
Quatre really couldn't understand what Trowa was saying, but he had a feeling it had to do with something in his painful and dark past. Tears began to fill his own eyes and Quatre continued to sooth his friend. He wished that Trowa didn't have to go through the hell he went through when he was a child. The blonde knew he couldn't do anything about the past but there was a way that he could help the pain that Trowa was still going through. He quickly shook away his tears and then he looked down at Trowa.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Trowa looked up and saw Quatre smiling down at him. He didn't jump away when Quatre placed a comforting hand on his cheek, and he wiped away his tears. Then he listened to Quatre as he spoke gently: "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm with you now and I won't let any harm come to you. When you feel scared or alone, just remember these words and that I'll always be here for you... and that I love you." When that was said, he then began to sing softly and Trowa listened to every word.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day..."  
  
The soothing the voice of his friend made Trowa fall fast asleep in his arms. He did believe every word. He knew Quatre loved him, and he loved him back. Quatre smiled at Trowa, and then kissed him lightly on his forehead. He meant every word that he sang, and before long, he too was fast asleep. The two embraced each other, as if they never wanted to let go. As the two slept, they had no idea that they were being watched.  
  
Outside their door, Heero, Duo, and Wufei had never left. They wanted to see what the two were doing. Heero just looked at them, Wufei stood in awe, and Duo had tears in his eyes and he began to cry and sniffle.  
  
"That... That was just so beautiful." Duo said as he went to snuggle against Heero. "How come you don't sing to me like that Hee-Chan?"  
  
Heero threw the baka off of him. "I would rather kill you first."  
  
Wufei shook his head at the two, and then replied: "Come on. We should leave and let them rest." with that said, the pilots went back to their rooms, and fell asleep. The rest of the night went on without anyone having any more nightmares, thanks to Quatre.  
  
End 


End file.
